


Adrien and Marinette being overqualified and Jason just being here as the best dad

by TheCuriousCat



Series: The adventures of Bruce Wayne's alien grandchildren [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, BAMF Jason Todd, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Dork Kon-El | Conner Kent, Good Friend Kon-El | Conner Kent, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is a Good Parent, Jason is a Dork, Kon-El | Conner Kent Feels, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Kon-El | Conner Kent, Resurrected Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat
Summary: Marinette and Adrien need someone to love them.Jason needs someone to love.Fate decides that her favourite people should be happy and makes it happen.Bruce is just happy that he was wrong about his sons death.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd
Series: The adventures of Bruce Wayne's alien grandchildren [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912612
Comments: 184
Kudos: 957





	1. Chapter 1

It was over. The constant struggle to keep up with the secrets and the lies. The drowning feeling of trying to do school work and maintain a social life as well as running after villains all day and night. It was all **over**. But nothing changed for Marinette and Adrien. Well, nothing good anyway.

It started with finding out the identity of Hawkmoth and Mayura at the beginning of the summer holiday. They had been in the middle of a fight when Ladybug had managed to rip Mayura's brooch off, Chat Noir had been so distraught at seeing Nathalie Sancoeur in Mayura's place that he didn't notice the akuma attacking him until he had a sword through his chest. This detracted Ladybug enough to let Nathalie Sancoeur take the brooch back and run, not that she cared much with her partner bleeding out in front of her. If she was extra violent when taking down the akuma no one could blame her. After her Miraculous Cure she snapped at the reporters as her newly healed but emotionally dead partner leaned into her side, once they were free of prying eyes Chat Noir broke down. He clung to her like a life line, she held onto him not entirely sure why he was so upset but willing to offer him the comfort he needed. She didn't understand until he stepped back from the hug and dropped his transformation. Now, instead of Chat Noir a teary eyed Adrien Agreste stood in front of her. It suddenly all made sense, he must have come to the same conclusion that she did at the brief sight of Nathalie Sancoeur and who that meant Hawkmoth was. She drops her transformation and opens her arms, he falls into them with another sob.

They stay like this for hours before they start to plan, it needs to be air tight so that there is no way that Gabriel can get out of it... It turns out to be easier that their plan, Gabriel takes offense to them knowing Mayura's identity and decided to fight them in person. They rip off his and Mayura's brooches live on Alya's blog then have to sit there waiting for the police while Alya goes on and on **and on**. No one can blame then for leaving as soon as Nathalie Sancoeur and Gabriel Agreste are in cuffs and sitting in the back of the squad car.

Marinette stayed the night that night in Adrien's room, then the next and then the next until she had been there in Adrien's room for the entire holiday. No one had noticed or at least that's the impression she got since her parents hadn't called once the whole time. They ordered food and slept together on Adrien's bed. (The only thing that had survived the complete rampage they had went on throughout the house now that they could let themselves go.)

After the first few days they had calmed down somewhat and became bored. In an attempt to combat this Adrien dragged Marinette to his in-house gym and taught her how to fence, when she got the hang of it she decided to teach him Mixed Marshal Arts. It kept them busy during the day but when night fell and they lay in Adrien's bed they had nothing to keep their thoughts away from everything that had happened to them over the years. It was surprisingly Marinette who ended up spilling her guts first, it was like she had hit a switch because soon Adrien was also crying and yelling and hugging her as they spilled their deepest darkest secrets to each other. They passed out eventual that night and when they woke up they felt both lighter and closer together. This was when they started to call each other brother and sister knowing that that was what they were now, the only family that they had that cared about them.

The ending of the summer holiday was the ending of... everything really. Apparently, while they were hiding away licking their wounds Lila was telling everyone who would listen (and that was a **long** list.) that she had known that Gabriel was Hawkmoth the whole time. In fact, the reason she spent so much time with Adrien was because _Ladybug had asked her too_. The class had turned on them before they even entered the school, this was made worse when Marinette refused to budge from Adrien's side. Protecting him from their physical and verbal assault as best she could. On top of this Marinette's parents had finally realized that she existed and demanded she come home right after school which had them both on the edge of a panic attack all day due to their newly developed separation anxiety.

The end of the day is what did it though. They walked down the school steps hand in hand with their heads down (a small hope that if Marinette's parents didn't see them they couldn't separate them) when they heard someone call out to them. They looked up and blinked in confusion.

"Mr Agreste, Miss Dupain-Cheng, your here by placed under arrest for aiding and abetting a known terrorist." Lieutenant Raincomprix announced as he nodded to the two police officers behind him, they advanced with cuffs making Marinette and Adrien shrink. "You have the right to notify a relative and/or an employer." Lieutenant Raincomprix says in a monotone voice as the two officers get closer to them. "The right to be examined by a doctor; the right to an attorney; the right to see..."

The officers grab them and they snap. Marinette throat punches the female officer while Adrien knees the male officer in the stomach. Lieutenant Raincomprix chokes as Marinette tackles the male officer to the ground before delivering punch after punch to his face while Adrien high kicks the female officer in the face, sending her crashing to the ground. Once the officers stop moving they transform in front of everyone and bolt away. This is how they find themselves sitting on a random roof with the miraculous box in their laps, crying and wishing that it could just be over, that they could just start again. A wish that was granted because in that moment both creation and destruction were joined together to make a wish as many in the past had tried to do, sending both of them into darkness as the world around them ended and a new one took its place.

When the two of them had woken in the inky black void they had understandably panicked, who wouldn't? It wasn't until Tikki and Plagg had slowly materialized and explained what was happening did they calm. They had made a wish as the true holders of the black cat and Ladybug, a wish that (for the first time in their history) was exactly the same. This, Tikki said softly as they petted their hair, was the same as if someone joined the miraculous of creation and destruction. But, Plagg added as they nuzzled them, balance must be upheld. For a new world to be born they had to sacrifice the old one and as the only Kwami to have true holders at the time Plagg and Tikki were the only ones to survive the purge. After an unknown amount of time morning all that they lost the Kwami started explaining again. When the time was right they would merge together, this meant that they wouldn't need to be transformed to use their miraculous powers. They would also be starting their new life as twin infants, this had gotten them exited much to the Kwami's joy. They spent a long time discussing what they would look like and who would get what trait.

Floating with each other in the darkness was calming, it became a place relax recuperate... until it suddenly wasn't. The change from light and floaty to heavy vice like grip happened so fast that none of them had time to react, Tikki and Plagg were slammed into them then Adrien was yanked into the darkness with a scream. Marinette struggled and screamed as she tried to claw after her brother until she couldn't even feel him anymore then, like a bolt, she too was yanked in Adrien's direction. She tried to grab onto anything to slow her speed but it all slipped through her fingers like water. Then, she was surrounded by a bright light. She flailed as she tried to get her barrings, her eyes were heavy and refused to open no matter what she did. She felt the air around her moving and realize that it was actually **her** being moved just before the thing gripping her foot released her. She fell with a scream and landed on top of something hard and smelly, it felt like someone had smashed her ageist a wall. The only comfort was amongst her cries she heard another, her hand reached out she felt another grasp it. Adrien. As she tried to make her way over to him, the ground under them shifted and she felt something sharp stab at her back making her cry out again.

What felt like days later their prison of bad smells and sharp objects jerked to the side, the sharp thing in Marinette's back dug a little deeper and she let out a wimpier. Adrien joined in as he tried to drag her closer then suddenly they where surrounded by bright light again making them both cry out. There was a voice above them speaking in a language that they didn't know and both felt the anger wave off of it until it abruptly stopped, changing into fear, worry and compassion. The voice slowly lifted them both out of the smelly place and kept talking in the foreign language, it placed them down on something soft and warm before it slowly started to check them over. Both of them relaxed when relief pulsed out of the voice in waves and didn't fight when the voice picked them up again, nor when it rapped them up in some type of cloth and hugged them close. They both fell asleep to the a slow rumbling noise and the protectiveness washing over them.

* * *

Jason glared at the scumbag in front of him, the little shit had tried to give him fake explosives. What the fuck was he going to do with fake explosives huh, throw them at the bastard and hope he dies of a heart attack. No. This was not going to stand, he wasn't someone to cheat and he was going to make sure that people knew that. So he shot the fucker point blank, not even giving him the chance to react then turned to leave.

He froze however when the body hit the dumpster and something inside started to cry, something that sounded like a baby. Scratch that, two babies. He kicked the body out of the way and yanked the lid open before he even registered his own movements and felt himself almost explode in rage at what he saw. Two little babies (one boy and one girl) where lying naked curled around each other, they were both pale with dark black hair and to his endless anger they both still had their umbilical cords attached. That meant that they were newborns, someone had given birth to two newborns and then _thrown them into the trash_. **Fuckers**. All thoughts of the fucking bat left his mind as he reached in to the dumpster and slowly lifted them out, they had stopped crying when he had touched them so that was a good thing... maybe, but now he needed to check them.

He looked around before sighing, glad that no one could see him before he placed both little babies on the slowly cooling body laying on the ground. "Okay, okay, fuck, okay" He muttered as he checked them over "Its going to be okay little ones, no ones ever going to hurt you again." He found nothing, no scratches and no bruises. He sighed as he took his jacket and shirt off. He then he ripped his shirt in half and put his jacket back on. Leaning forward, he carefully wrapped the little ones up in his shirt so that they didn't get cold then carried them over to his motorcycle where he faced a new problem. "How the fuck am I going to get anywhere with you two" He hissed but then the little boy snuggled into his chest and he melted. "Is this what happened to that fucker? He saw a little thing in a fucked up situation and he melted? Aww fuck, I'm turning into that asshole. Fuck me" He gently opened his jacket a little and placed them inside, he made sure that they were up right as he turned on the ignition as slowly pulled out. Making sure that he was going at a fraction of the speed he would usually drive at "You little ones better appreciate everything I'm going through" He muttered when he pulled into the mall parking lot but then he made the mistake of looking at them again because he was melting **_again_** , they were both asleep and had somehow gotten one of their arms out and were clutching onto each other. He sighed and realised that there was no way he was ever going to let them go which meant that he couldn't go after bats. He sighed again at the swift death of all of his carefully made plans then set off to buy his little prince and princess everything that they would need.

* * *

Marinette slowly came out of her slumber and stretched, she smiled as she opened her eyes. Before her stood a giant man feeding a little baby boy a tiny bottle of milk. Both where pale and had dark black hair though the man had a white streak in it, the man was in a scratchy looking dark red shirt and black sweat pants whilst the baby boy was in a little black kitten onesy. Waving her hand in front of her face she could see that (by the material of the sleeve she wore) she was also wearing a kitten onesy.... and also a baby.... shit, she had forgotten about that part of the conversation which meant that the baby boy was Adrien. The man had turned to her when she moved and she could see that his eyes were a luminous green, not dissimilar to Chat Noir's. He smiled at her and made his way over, speaking in a language she didn't know but in a voice she remembered. He was the voice! The one that saved them from the smelly prison! He gently placed a sleepy Adrien down next to her and then left the room.

She turned to her brother. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Yes, sleepy" He whispered back, blinking lazily at her "Your eyes are green" He added and she snorted.

"Well your hair is black so there" He laughed and petted at her.

"He's nice"

"I can tell, can you understand him?"

"No. I'm going to sleep, can't stay awake"

"Alright, night kitty"

"Night bug" And then he was out. Just as his eyes closed the man returned with a fresh bottle and gently picked her up, he spoke softly to her as he guided her to the bottles nipple and then started rocking her. She was out before she had finished.

* * *

Jason couldn't believe it, his little babies were 7 years old and deftly not little anymore. Adrien and Marinette reached his hip now and he made sure to remind them of this fact, if he got his way then he would be the second tallest one in their little family forever. (Conner was huge, it wasn't fair.) It had been a rocky start with him having no idea on how to take care of not one but two newborns, no mother present and trying to find a way to safely leave Gotham but he'd made it work. They had been here in NYC since. Jason thrived much to his shock, turns out being a single dad of two (then three) made people want to help him despite his intimidating everything, he was invited to many social gatherings and everyone kept giving him tips. Its was great once he got used to the constant attention from the other parents, he even ended up making friends who ended up unlocking his tragic backstory (tm) after stumbling across some of his panic attacks. 

He in turn learned about their tragic stories as well. There was Conner who turned out to be a clone of Superman that had escaped Cadmus, he was a young teen full of anger but really just wanted love and ended up being Jason's third adopted child.

Then there was Amilie Jackson, single mother of four. Alex age 9, James age 4, Katie age 2 and her twin Anya who's Ex Husband turned out to be the Dr. Hugo Strange. He had locked her in his house after he had tricked her into moving in with him, she and her two eldest had escaped with the help of Harley Quinn before she had even known she was pregnant with the twins.

And finally there was Christian Vlahos and Nereus Vlahos, a gay couple who's families had tried to kill them when they found out about their relationship. They had an adopted son named Arrigo who was 5.

They were his rocks and he was theirs. He was also secretly really glad that Superman rejected Conner though since it turned out that his little ones were the actual gods of creation and destruction. He found out when they were 4, everyone was at his for a play-date/adult hangout when some stupid fuckers decided to break in and try to kill them, something about sending a message. No one however found out who the message was for because the next second Marinette had actually summoned a gun from thin air and shot them all then Adrien's hand had started glowing black which he then used to turn the bodies to dust. Marinette had proceeded to throw the gun in the air before anyone could react and they all watched in horror and awe as all the damage disappeared then both of them ran up to him with smiles and asked if they had done good. 

He still remembered the long talk they had all sat down for, how his little babies were actually gods from another world that had escaped after their people had turned on them at the word of a little girl who randomly decided to make their lives hell. He had never been angrier nor as worried since the day he had found him. 'But that wan't the point' he thought 'the point is that they've come so far and I'm proud of them' he smiled as he saw them walk out of the front gate of their school, walking and laughing with each other. 

Nothing could ruin this for him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not edited

Jason was wrong because at that exact moment the Bat family was in the bat cave for a family meeting.

"What happened Oracle, why have you called a emergency meeting" Batman growled in worry, Oracle had never felt the need to do this before, not even after what the Joker had done to her so everyone was understandably worried. She took a deep breath  
"I called you all here because of the algorithm I created to notified me if any of your names came up anywhere in the world" Robin scoffed  
"We're in the news all of the time why is this a concern" he grumbled  
"It wasn't your names that came up, it was Jason's" everyone stopped at the mention of Bruce's second eldest, Dick had made sure that his two younger siblings knew about their deceased elder brother and what a great Robin he had been, not to make them feel pressured to be like him but so that knew him.  
"What?" Batman whispered brokenly, he had never forgiven himself for having to bury an empty casket  
"his last name pinged on a blogging account in NYC, I almost brushed it off but the video looked cute so I clicked on it... and it was him, older yes but him" no one spoke for a second then Alfred stepped forward  
"what was the video called?" she smiled slightly as if remembering something amusing  
"Todd twins explain why most Disney princes are toxic to stupid mother" the room exploded into noise, Todd twins... TODD TWINS?!?!? Batman was up in second  
"QUIET" they all fell silent as he stalked forward  
"I want to see it" she hesitated  
"NOW!" she jumped but then pulled up the video and hit play.

The scene starts out in a park, Jason is in focus and mock glaring at the camera whilst leaning ageist a tree "get that camera out of my face Conner before I break it and your arm for good measure" he hisses at the one holding the camera with his lips twitching, one of the mothers behind him shots him an appalled look  
"no can do Jay you know as well as I do that this is for my therapy plus if any one of us want to catch Nette and Rien doing cute things that we have to be filming 24/7"  
"that does not mean shoving it in my face brat, now move before I.." he's cut but the voices of two children  
"Daddy!" the camera immediately turns as two tiny children run up. Both the little girl and the little boy are dressed as Mulan, the little girl in the dress she wares before she joins the army and the little boy in her military uniform, strapped to their waists are two very real looking swords. They are both adorable. Once they are in range Conner the camera man turns to catch them launch themselves at Jason who catches them with ease, smiling brightly  
"hello my little ones, are you having fun" his smile widens as they start talking over each other about how much fun their having at the party before a snotty looking woman walks up to them. Jason's smile drops at the sight of her  
"what do you want Karen"  
"Jason, darling. Its lovely to see you again"  
"Ya, long time no see and all that jazz. Now we've done the parent greeting you can go." the smile on Karen's face sharpens  
"nonsense darling, I love our chats"  
"uh huh, and what exactly are we chatting about today?"  
"Well" she leans forward and places her hand on his are, his face goes blank and the two children start glaring  
"I'm sure you haven't noticed but your son is in a girls costume. I can't fault you though, it must be so hard raising two children with out a mothers influence. If you need any help I'd be happy to swing by, any time." She tries to step closer but the kids get in her way  
"how do you know that its a girls costume? It doesn't look girly to me" Nette says and Karen blinks at her  
"I.."  
"and even if it is worn by a girl in the movie, Mulan was pretending to be a boy so it doesn't matter if I actually wear it" Rien adds  
"Well..."  
"Not that it would matter because they are just clothes and people can wear whatever they want" Nette cuts Karen off again. Karen looks like she swallowed a lemon for a second then she plasters on a smile and crouches down so she's the same height as the kids  
"Would you not have liked to be a prince more" Rien snorts and she looks offended  
"Which one? The one in snow white that kisses a corpse?"  
"Maybe she means the one in Cinderella who spends the whole night dancing with her then forgets what she looks like" Nette adds and Karen looks like she's realising that she's out of her depth  
"Now kids that's not..."  
"Or is it the prince in sleeping beauty who brakes into her house and kisses her while she's still asleep" Rien cuts her off again  
"It could be she wants to dress you as the beast in beauty and the beast, maybe she's forgotten about the whole Stockholm Syndrome"  
"She could also be talking about..."  
"Alright, enough" she hisses as she pushes herself up and storms away. Jason bursts into laughter as he scopes them up, snickers can be heard from Conner the Cameraman as well before the video cuts off.

Damian ignores his 'family' as they decent into madness and makes his way over to the computer because he knows who Jason is though he's never known his name until now, he has vague memories of 'Jason' sneaking him paper and paint. He also vaguely remembers that he gave 'Jason' the first painting he ever made when he left for his mission, It wasn't good, he was three and unfamiliar with art but it had felt right to hand it over and Damian will forever hold the look of real joy that crosses 'Jason's' face at the gift close to his heavily guarded heart. He was disappointed when he never returned. He won't admit it out loud but Jason's the reason that Damian had the courage to pick his fathers side when his mother made him choose, he he scrolls down the vloggers page until he reaches the first video and presses play.

The video starts in a hall way, the walls are light blue and the floor is made out of light wood.

Damian's breath catches slightly when he sees his painting sitting in a frame on one of the walls then he pushes down every emotion that springs up and continues to watch.

The cameraman (most likely Conner Damian notes) walks down the hall, through the living room and into the kitchen. The walls are covered in dark green tiles that contrast the bright white cabinets, Jason stands at the sink washing dishes and at the island counter sit two one year old's in red highchairs eating apple slices.  
"Hey, Jay?"

Damian hears his 'family' behind him fall silent at the sound of Conner the cameraman, looks like they didn't notice him walking passed them to get to the computer 'tt, blind idiots'.

The 19 year old Jason turns and smiles "Hey Conner, what's up and why do you have a camera?"  
"OK, so you know how you've been making me talk to the 'family therapist'?" Jason's smile drops  
"Is something wrong? Did she say something to upset you? Do I need to kill her?"  
"What?! No, she's fine jeez. She just thought that I should make a vlog to help express myself" Jason relaxes immediately  
"Oh, sorry. Go on"  
"She's been trying to encourage me to ask questions because I was taught not to for so long and I'vegotaquestionforyoubutIdon'tthinkyourgoingtolikeit" Jason and the two babies blink at the camera  
"Hey Con, want to try that again whilst breathing?" Conner growls a little at the teasing tone but complies  
"I've got a question for you but I don't think your going to like it, you've done a lot for me and I don't want to upset you but..."  
"your curious and its driving you mad?" Conner sighs and clicks his tongue  
"yes"  
"tell you what, you ask and if I really don't like it I'll tell you and you can ask a different one" the camera jerks a little as Conner nods  
"alright, ask away"  
"why didn't you change it?" Jason blinks at him in confusion  
"change what?"  
"your last name" Jason freezes and Conner immediately tries to back track  
"I mean... its just.. you don't have to..."  
"to remind me of who I was, who I will always be no matter how hard I try." Jason says with a dead tone of voice before he sighs and runs a hand through his hair  
"It's to remind me that even though things ended badly for me I still have a family, that no matter how mad he made me he's still my father and I still love him even though I may never be able to handle seeing him again. I also kept it for you three" Conner makes a confused noise at that  
"when I adopted you guys I gave you the last name 'Todd-Wayne' so that if something happens to me you know that you still have family, that you still have a grandfather, a great grandfather and a couple of uncles"  
"Oh..."  
"yup, that all for this question?"  
"Umm... sure?"  
"Good, now put the camera down and help me make dinner." The video cuts off after a sigh.

Damian doesn't even let the video sink in for the rest of the 'family' before he's scrolling up to the next one  
"Damian wait, maybe we shouldn't be doing this. Isn't this an invasion of privacy?" Dick asks as he tries to stop him but Damian refuses to listen. Jason had hung his shitty painting on his wall and that some how meant the world to the tiny retired assassin, he needed to know everything so that he knew what to do when he visited because he was going to visit and he'd stab anyone who tried to stop him. He elbows Dick in the face at the same time as he starts the video.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian has been binge watching Conner's vlogs for the past three days, only stopping to eat and sleep, and he's learnt so much about his lost family. He finds out the most about his older nephew as its his therapy blog, he likes rock music and astronomy but is scared of abandonment. He also finds out that Conner is the missing superboy. Damian does everything in his power to scramble the sites source location because if his nephew didn't want to deal with superman then he wasn't going to, he even goes so far and having kryptonite brass knuckles made just in case he needs to protect him in a more hands on way. He learns his baby niece Marinette loves fashion and all of the aspects of spring but is scared of birds, frogs, wasps, spiders, and dragonflies while his baby nephew Adrien loves pastries and any form of puns but is scared of sudden loud noises and cucumbers of all things. He also learns that his big brother (Jason is the only one to earn the title in his mind) is basically the same as when he was in the league, he finds himself glad that the man he knew was real. Damian also approves of Jason's new friends, he can see that they care about Jason's well being so he will let them live.

Damian moves the mouse so that in icon hovers over the next video, It looks interesting. The thumbnail is of Jason sitting next to Adrien and Marinette's beds, the title and the lighting indicates that he's going to be telling a bedtime story. Damian finds it fitting that this is going to be the last video he watches before he goes to bed himself, once he's lying down he clicks play.

The camera is poking into the room threw a small gap in the door. The room it's self looks to be split in two, the walls on the left half were a soft pink. Right ageist the wall is a single bed made of white wood, the blankets and pillows are a slightly darker pink. There is a white toy box at the end of the bed that is covered ladybug stickers, the little four year old girl lying in the bed was wearing a little grey mouse onesie. The walls on the right side were a soft blue, agents the wall was another single bed made of white wood. The blankets and pillows were a slightly darker blue then the wall and the little four year old boy is wearing a dark green snake onesie. The toy box at the bottom of his bed is white with black cat stickers covering it. In the centre of the room is a large window that has a white wood desk under it, there is one dark blue chair sitting under the desk on the boys side and Jason sits in the other chair which is dark pink.

"So your still awake my little ones?" they both nod  
"why? It's 10pm, little boys and girls should be asleep this late" he sighs dramatically and the children giggle  
"we aren't sleepy daddy" little Marinette says in mock seriousness  
"Oh, and what can I do to help?"  
"Can you tell us a story?" little Adrien asks  
"well I don't know, would a story really help" he drawls it out like he doesn't believe them and both the children nod frantically  
"Please daddy, we promise we'll go strait to sleep after" they both say together, eyes wide and pleading. He sighs again  
"Very well, but you must swear the promise of the pinkies before I truly believe you" he reaches his hands towards both of the giggling children with pinkies extended. They laugh as they lock their tiny pinkies with his  
"We promise"  
"good, now what story do you want to hear?"  
"can you tell us about how you met grandpa again?" Adrien asks  
"very well, Once upon a time there was a little boy named Jason who thought that it would be a good idea to steal the wheels right off the Batmobile..."

Bruce sits outside of his youngest's room with his head in his hands as he listens to his second eldest tells his grandchildren the story of their meeting, it's heavily edited of course but Bruce understands that two of his three grandchildren are very young so its unwise to let them hear the whole story. It's a sobering thought that he's a grandfather now, he would be lying if he said that he ever thought that he would live to see the day but Jason has proved him wrong as always. Jason was always full of surprises, he huffs, his second son did like to keep him on his toes. He still hasn't changed the setting on the Batmobile from the last prank Jason had pulled on him, sometimes he still sits in the Batmobile and listens to Stigmata by grandson as it plays on loop. He listened until he could hear Damian's breathes even out then he slowly got up and entered the room, he paused the video and gently closed the laptop before moving it onto the desk. He was almost out the door again when he heard Damian's voice

"He kept the painting" he turned slightly, Damian had his eyes open slightly but it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to keep them open for long  
"what painting?" he asked but Damian ignored him, he realised that Damian was probably too tired to recognise his presence  
"he kept it... gotta keep them safe... can't let mom find them" he feels himself freeze and goes to ask what Damian meant but he's cut off by light snores. 

He switches the light off and closes the door, this is something he can ask in the morning. Until then he can watch some video's of his own, Alfred sends him an exasperated look as he enters his office but lets him go. As much as he wants to fly strait to New York he knows that this is the wrong thing to do, if Jason had wanted to see him he would have gotten into contact. He also knows that communication goes both ways so he decides that as soon as he's done watching the video's his eldest grandson has made he will send Jason an email asking him if he wants to start communicating or if he's still not ready yet, he's going to have Alfred read it before he sends it so that Jason knows that there is no pressure for him to choose no matter how much he wishes to meet his grandchildren. Alfred has informed him that Dick and Tim have also asked him to do this for them as well. He picks a video as clicks it.

Jason runs around the kitchen with various baked goods as he swears up a storm, every other word he's turning to his two youngest to tell them that they are never to repeat the words unless they want to spend the rest of their lives in their room. They nod at him every time then write the words down when he turns his back to them so that he can rescue another batch.

"Umm, what's going on Jay?" Jason spins to face him, almost launching the cupcakes in his hand, and snarls  
"fucking Karen Blackburn" before he's dropping the cupcakes on an cooling rack and poring the continence of a bowl into a baking tin that he then shoves into the oven with more force than necessary  
"... that doesn't really answer my question" Conner mutters and a voice comes from the phone on the counter  
"As much as I hate to admit it, it really does explain everything, now that Adrien and Marinette are old enough to go to Faraday elementary school Jason decided to join the school's Parent Teacher Association so that I wouldn't be alone with the harpy's anymore. I swear sometimes I contemplate letting Strange find me just so I don't have to eat Courtney Palmer's disgusting gluten free lemon squares again. Anyway, I tried to warn Jason about what its was going to be like and he didn't listen. Karen Blackburn is the head of the PTA and didn't like that he refused her advances so she strong armed him into baking all of the goods for the bake-sale." Amilie Jackson explains while Jason gives Adrien and Marinette piping bags filled with different colour of icings  
"The woman looks like someone hit her in the face with cinnamon powder, I'd never let her anywhere near my dick" Conner snorts as Amilie laughs  
"alright old man, what do you need me to do?" the video cuts out as Jason turns to the camera and smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim hasn't slept since they heard the news, granted he was already on a three day streak before but that does't matter, so he knows he's further ahead in the videos than the rest of the bat family. Dick doesn't count because he's been skipping most of them though Tim doesn't blame him since he has a wife and a daughter of his own to occupy himself with. Anyway, Tim's ahead but now he has a problem because Conner Todd-Wayne has decided to travel the world by himself to 'fine out who he is outside of his blood ties' (in the back of his mind Tim realises that this decision happened four years ago but he's to sleep deprived to care) and he's fucking gorgeous, this is the first time Conner has actually been on camera and Tim is DYING. This isn't fair, Tim doesn't know what God he pissed off but he's begging for forgiveness because not only is Conner hitting all of Tim's 'Dangerous Bad Boy' kinks with his fitted leather jacket, finger-less studded leather gloves and that god damned small gold hoop earring but he is also the biggest dork. Tim has spent the last half an hour watching Conner whine about how awful travailing by plane is as well as explaining that he's never doing it again only to post another video about boat travel being worse, this may be the worst thing to ever happen to him. How the fuck is he going to face Jason with the giant fucking crush he has on his oldest son, he may as well shoot himself now and save Jason the trouble. He shakes his head, sleep, that's what he needs, that will make this 'feeling' go away. He curls up in his office chair as lets the darkness consume him, he's just tired he chants to himself, just tired.

He wakes up hard with the lingering of dream Conner whispering in his ear and knows that he wasn't 'just tired', fuck.

Koriand'r is very exited for her husband, it's not everyday one can say that their brother is back from the dead after all and with three adorable children too. She's so happy that soon Mar'i will have kids her own age that she doesn't have to hide a part of herself with  
"Oh, Oh, can we watch this one next, it looks soooooo cool" Mar'i squeals as she points at a video, little Marinette stands in the middle in some type of fighting clothes facing off with two boys twice her size wearing the same thing. She would hesitate to show her daughter but the title states that Marinette wins so she just smile at Dick who's somehow acquired a bowl of popcorn and says  
"of course my little bumgorf" she then gets herself settled on the sofa as Dick presses play.

The video stars on a massive dojo. Conner, Jason and their friends are seated close to the centre but the noise gives away how many people are there.

"LADY'S AND GENTLEMEN, IT IS TIME FOR THE FINAL TAG TEAM MATCH. THE WINNERS WILL BE NAMED THE NEW YORK UNDERAGE CHAMPIONS" the crowd cheers and the announcer waits for it to die down before he speaks again  
"ON MY LEFT WE HAVE THE TWO TIME WINNERS 'YOUNG AND MOSLEY' WHO ARE LOOKING TO ADD A THIRD AND FINAL YEAR TO THEIR RECORD BEFORE THEY GRADUATE TO THE BIG LEAGUES" the two massive boys from the thumb nail step onto the mat as half the crowd goes wild  
"AND ON MY RIGHT WE HAVE THE 'TODD-WAYNE' TWINS WHO HAVE JUST ENTERED FOR THEIR FIRST YEAR" Jason and Conner join their friends in cheering as Adrien and Marinette step onto the mat. The two boys say something with smug grins to the twins but its lost in the crowd. The crowd is silenced almost immediately when Adrien steps back off the mat and walks to the announcer. He says something quickly then makes his way up to the stands and sits between Jason and Conner leaving Marinette who has now shifted herself so she's in the middle and not the side.  
"Uhh, Rien, why are you here?" Conner asks and Adrien smirks up at him (strait into the camera)  
"they said that it wasn't a fair fight so I made it one" before anyone can ask him what he meant the announcer speaks up again  
"IN A SHOCKING TURN OF EVENTS MARINETTE HAS DECIDED TO ENTER THE TAG TEAM MATCH ALONE. ARE YOU READY" all three of them nod, not taking their eyes off each other  
"THEN LET THE MATCH BEGIN. THREE, TWO, ONE. GO" 

The first boy (Young) tries to use a high kick but she ducks under it, he then tries a left hook but she ducks again. The second (Mosley) boots her in the stomach and pushes her back a bit then Young aims another high kick but she manged to block him with her hands. Mosley follows up with a punch to the chest that hits then he slides behind her and pushes her forward while Young jumps towards her and punches her across the face that makes her turn. Mosley quickly uses this and delivers another high kick, this one hits making her stumble. Young and Mosley decide to attack together this time, Young aims yet another high kick and Mosley aims a kick at her side but she blocks both then punches Young in the chest. She turns slightly to block a punch from Mosley before she grabs his shoulder and knees him in the chest, Young tries to attack her from behind but she uses the same leg to do a back kick that sends him stumbling backwards. She slips her her left hand down to Mosley's wrist and brings up her right arm to block a punch he throws her way, he yanks his arm free and throws a punch but she ducks then punches she chest with her right fist before punching him across the face with her left. She uses his shock to deliver a jumping double kick to his face before quickly pushing herself up, Young rejoins the match with a quick high kick followed by a leg sweep but she doges both, he tries the high kick again and she boots him in the chest. He then tries a twirling chest kick but she blocks him with her arm, he tries a double kick next, one jab to her chest and another to her head, she blocks both. She grabs his leg before he can drop it and uses it to turn herself faster before she elbows him in the face then she uses her foot to pull his other leg out from under him making sure to punch him in the face on the way down. Mosley runs and jumps at her, while in the air he tries to kick her but misses. When he lands he immediately swings his fist for her face and misses again, he follows up with a jumping punch to the face but she blocks. He tries another flying kick and she leans back making him miss then she punches him across the face before he lands, he swings at her with his fists twice and she blocks both times before he gets a hit in and socks her across the jaw. He sends another punch and two kicks her way, the second kick lands hitting her in the chest. She doges the next high kick and punches him in the face before delivering a kick to the chest that sends him flying, Young surprises her with a flying kick to the face then tries to punch her in the face twice, she manged to doge both hits before he gets her with another high kick to the face. She retaliates with a solid punch to the face then slams her elbow into his leg as he brings it up to knee her in the stomach. She punches him once in the chest and once in the face before quickly spinning and kicking Mosley in the face as he tries to sneak up on her sending him face first into the mat then doges another punch to the face from Young. She grabs onto Young's arm as she boot Mosley in the chest as he gets up then uses his arm to flip him, Young lands on his feet and aims yet another high kick at her but she ducks underneath and punches him in the face again before dodging a kick to the chest. Young tries a flying kick but misses by a mile then tries to punch her, she blocks all three of his punches then delivers an uppercut before she uses his arm to drag him onto her shoulders and flips him onto his back. Mosley pushes himself up and launches himself at her, he uses both him feet to kick her in the back sending her stumbling. She turns and delivers a high kick to his face that downs him. Neither of the boys get back up again and the crowd goes wild.

The announcer runs up and hands her a massive belt, he then grabs her right arm and raises it into the air "GIVE IT UP FOR THIS YEARS WINNER 'MARINETTE TODD-WAYNE'" The video cuts off after Jason drags Adrien and Conner into a hug shouting  
"THAT'S MY BABY GIRL!!"

-Live in the Todd-Wayne house-

Jason has had a weird feeling since he picked up the twins at the start of the summer holidays, its the feeling of being watched but not at the same time and its slowly driving him insane. Yesterday he actually woke up feeling like someone was perving on Conner and had to go check to make sure no one had broken into his room like a creep, not to mention the fact that he finds himself stopping in front of little baby Al Ghul's painting more often or that most nights he ends up running his fingers over the edges of the Batarang he stole before he goes to sleep. He needs to figure out what's wrong fast or he's going to ruin the holiday for his kids, maybe somethings going on with his family in Gotham? He should check just to be sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short interlude before we join the bat family with more home videos.

-Live in the Todd-Wayne house hold-

Marinette stared at her two brothers then sighed.  
"Not even a comment?" she asked and Conner shook his head  
"maybe we weren't clear enough?" Adrien asked hopefully but Conner just pinched the bridge of his nose  
"we put both Todd and Wayne in the title of the video Rien. If their software can't pick that up then it needs to be replaced" Adrien pouted at the rebuttal but didn't say anything else, Marinette looked out the window in contemplation.

This whole thing had been Adrien's idea, they had grown up hearing their fathers stories from his time living with their grandfather and Adrien had wanted to meet him in person. Conner had been venomously agents the idea but neither of them blamed him, if they got in contact with Grandpa Bruce it was likely that Superman would catch wind of Conner and that wouldn't end well... for superman that is, going agenst A younger version of himself, two gods and Jason (who needed no fancy super boosts because HE WAS JASON!!!) would most likely end in superman's death. Marinette decided not to pick a side, she wanted to meet the man her father looked up to (even if he would never admit it) but she was terrified that he wouldn't approve of them and that could hurt her father so much. They fought over it for weeks, always out of view from father but he seemed to know that they were fighting anyway. Jason was, of course, the best dad in the world. As soon as he realised that the arguments were taking a turn for the worst he made the three of them change into there pajama's then he dragged them into his room, once they were all in an (angry) puppy pile he started telling them stories about arguments he had with their uncle Dick and how stupid they all seemed now but how bad they had hurt each other at the time. The stories weren't what got the three of them to agree though, it was the look of pure longing on their father's face as he talked about their lost family. The plan had been made the next morning. They had planned for many types of responses, they had not however planned for nothing happening and Marinette was kicking herself for not thinking that they may just not see the video.

"A week" Conner says cutting into her thoughts, the twins look to him in confusion, both tilting their heads a tad to the left. They saw Conner's lips tug up slightly at the sight of them but he continued  
"We give them one more week to respond then we take this into our own hands" he smirks, eyes twinkling mischievously and the twins let out smirks of their own in response. No one ignored the Todd-Wayne's and got away with it.

-Live in the library close to the Todd-Wayne house-

Jason sat in the cheap computer chair with a look of shock on his face, his pumpkin spice latte was frozen half way to his lips (and yes, he knows that this the drink of basic white girls but it tasted good damn it). There on the monitor in front of him was the latest picture of the Wayne family, it was taken at Gotham airport as Bruce hugged two girls (HE HAS SISTERS NOW??) goodbye but that was only the start of the shock. Not only is Dick there with his WIFE AND CHILD!! But there are two more boys with them as well, he doesn't recognise the first but a quick search tells him that he's Tim Drake-Wayne (one of his new little brothers). The second boy though, Jason would know that boy anywhere. Little baby Al Ghul, how the fuck did his little baby assassin friend end up in the hands of Bruce?!? This was too much, he knows that it's been seven years but fucking hell. How is this even... No, he can't let himself fall into this trap. He has kids for fuck sake, he can't drag them on a random trip to the most dangerous city in America just because he's curious. He turns off the computer and gives his untouched drink to a homeless woman as he makes his way home, he spends the whole half hour walk planing what he's going to do with his three kids tomorrow. It's meant to be hot so maybe he can take them to a water park? Or a swimming pool? The beach is also a good idea. Just focus on tomorrow Jason, Just tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

-Live once again at the Todd-Wayne household-

Jason seems to be having a hell of a day apparently. After arriving home he had found his kids scheming about something, it wouldn't have bothered him usually but they hadn't let him join in. This was of course a cause for concern because they always let him join, even when they were scheming about him. But now, now he knew why. In front of him was Conner's vlogg, he usually checked it pretty often. He liked seeing his family happy, sue him. However, since summer had started the three of them had kept him to busy... He should have known but he's also super proud that they managed to keep this from him. He closes the laptop to think, he hadn't played the latest video but there wasn't much need to, the title was enough for him to get the idea. What should he do? He sighs just as Conner knocks on his door.

"Come in" when Conner opens the door his eyes quickly shoot to the laptop then looks to him, he looks a little anxious  
"it's late dad, you should be sleeping" Jason raises his eyebrow  
"One, it's not that late. Just because the twins are asleep doesn't mean everyone has to be asleep and two, if it's so late then why are you not sleeping brat. I'm the parent here in case you forgot" he watches Conner relax the longer he doesn't mention the video, Conner probably thinks that he hasn't checked it since he's so calm. He's going to let him keep thinking that.  
"I'm 22" Conner deadpans  
"And yet your still an tiny angry teenager in my heart, was there anything you wanted?" his tone is playful but he lets it soften at the end, it's been years but he knows that Conner still has nightmares about his time in Cadmus.  
"I'm fine, just checking in on you. We have an early morning remember, Marinette wants us to leave first thing so we can go on all of the Water Park rides before it gets busy" Jason chuckled, the Water Park had clearly been the right idea  
"Yes, fine. I still have a few emails from work and the PTA to answer but then I'll go state to sleep, I promises." Conner watched him for a moment then nodded and left  
"Night dad"  
"Night brat"

He wasn't lying about the first part, he did have emails he needed to answer. It took him around an hour when it should have taken ten minuets because Karen Blackburn decided to be difficult, Again. Once he's finally done does a sneaky kid check to make sure all of his little ones are asleep (Conner being slightly bigger than him will never change the fact that he's Jason's angry little bean, never) then he reopens Conner's blog, this time logged in as Conner and hits record.

-Finally back with the Wayne's-

Bruce Wayne is midway through a video of Jason doing push ups with Adrien and Marinette on his back when he gets a notification announcing a new video has been posted, he clicks out of his current video and checks. The title is simply the word 'DINNER' and the thumbnail is Jason sitting at his desk. Bruce is slightly apprehensive but he clicks it all the same.

"Alright, so I'm going to start this off by saying that I haven't looked any of you up until earlier today which is why this is going to be a long one. I've made bullet points so that I don't go off topic too much." he ruffles some papers just out of view of the screen   
"Number One. Congratulations Dick! You're married! To Koriand'r no less, I know you had the biggest crush on her when I was living with you guys and I'm glad you finally mustered up the courage to ask her out. Unless she asked you, which now that I think about it is most likely true. Also cute kid, I can't find a name for her but that just means the little princess can introduce herself to me in person.  
Number Two. Has anyone given Dad an intervention yet? Because I suddenly have four younger siblings in the span of seven years and all of them are older than nine, It's a lot to spring on a guy Dad. Maybe you should talk to someone about your apparent serial-adoptive tendencies.  
Number Three. Hello Granddad, I know that your probably 'Not angry, just disappointed' in me for not telling you about everything but I wasn't ready yet and you know that you would have told Dad as soon as you heard anything. But that doesn't mean I'm not sorry for keeping you in the dark.  
Number Four. Little baby painter! It's been so long! How have you been? Are you still painting? You'll have to show me when you guys visit!  
Number Five. Hey little brother and sisters. I don't know mush about you guy's but I do look forward to finding out." He takes a deep breath as he runs through the points again to make sure he didn't miss anything and Bruce feels his heart warm.  
"OK, that's all of the catching up stuff done, on to the main event. I'm inviting you assholes to dinner, pick a day this week and email me so I know what day I need to bulk buy food... Also tell me your dietary requirements so I don't accidentally kill anyone. That would be a shitty family dinner, can't be tomorrow though because I'm taking the brats to a Water Park but any other day this week should work" Jason nods to himself then reaches forward.  
"How do you turn this thin..." the video stops.

The reaction is almost immediate, two loud crashes sound from somewhere in the manner at the same time as Bruce gets three phone calls. Alfred stands in the doorway with a little smile before he leaves to see what Tim and Damian have done now. Bruce doesn't mind though, it seems that he has a family trip to New York to plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Damian was running around his art room in a panic, Jason had wanted to see him again! He wanted to see more of his art! HE REMEMBERED HIM!!!! He slammed the pile of painting frames down and grabbed another, none of them where good enough. Why wasn't anything good enough?!?! He could paint something new... But what? A prorate? No, he didn't want to get anything wrong and upset someone. A landscape? No, Jason had left Gotham for a reason, he didn't want to drag up old memory's. An animal? What if someone was allergic and the painting showed them something that they couldn't have and they got upset? He dropped the pile onto the floor and put his head in his hands. Why wasn't anything good enough? Why couldn't he just...

"Master Damian, are you alright?" Damian snapped his head up as he forced himself to straiten.  
"Nothings wrong Alfred, I'm sorry for worrying you"  
"Oh, I see young master. If you need help looking for something to take to your brothers for dinner don't hesitate to ask, I did watch over young Master Jason while he was here. I do know some of his tastes" Alfred nodded at him and turned to leave  
"What are they?" Alfred turned back to him and raised his eyebrow, Damian looked away trying to fight the blush raising on his cheeks  
"What are his tastes?" he asked more clearly  
"Things made from the heart young Master" things made from the heart? He looked around, nothing in this room was made with heart, mostly he painted things that had caught his interest but nothing stood out as things from the heart... WAIT! That was because it wasn't here! The only painting he had ever made that he poured his heart and soul into he gave away! He smiled and launched himself into Alfred's arms  
"Thank you!" he said then ran to his paints, he had a painting to recreate.

Tim was in the kitchen dumping his giant mug of coffee down the drain, he couldn't afford to be on the tail end of a no sleep bender when it was time to go. He had to be sharp so he couldn't let anything slip

"Are you quite alright Master Timothy?" He whips around towards Alfred in shock  
"I...I'm fine" Alfred gives him a disbelieving look as his eyes move to the coffee mug he still has upside down over the sink  
"If your sure Master Timothy I will take my leave, just know that I'm always here if you need to talk about anything you don't feel comfortable talking to your father about" Tim waits until Alfred is just about to step out of the room before he blurts out  
"I have a crush on Conner and I don't know what to do" Alfred pauses in the doorway for a moment then he turns  
"Would it help if I told you that he was an aromantic asexual?" Tim blinks  
"Uhhh, how did you know about that? It not come up in any of the videos" Alfred laughs slightly  
"You are not the only one who knows how to do background checks Master Timothy, I wanted to know my great grandchildren. Does this knowledge help?" Tim thinks it over, being an aromantic asexual meant that Conner had absolutely no interest in anything to do with romantic relationships, at all. He blinked, surprisingly enough it did help in killing his crush without damaging his self-worth to know that he would have been rejected only because Conner would have rejected anyone who asked.  
"It does, thank you Alfred"  
"Your most welcome Master Timothy, now if you'll excuse me. I need to get everything ready for our trip" he was gone before Tim could say anything else. Tim put his empty mug down and made his way to his room, he didn't need to be on guard now but he couldn't let his beloved coffee die in vain.

Cassandra felt her lips twitch as Stephanie ran around the marketplace looking for souvenirs to give there surprise niece and nephews as well as something for her not-surprise niece. She was glad that the local heroes would be able to handle things for a while so that they could go visit their lost family. In the corner of her eye she spotted a store, the display alone showed that it was the perfect place to get gifts for her nieces and nephews. She whistled to get Stephanie's attention then she tilted her head towards the door, when it caught Stephanie's eyes she dropped the things in her hand with a blinding smile and ran over. She hooked her arms with Cassandra and dragged her in. She was sure that the kids and Conner would love these just as much as Jason, Dick and Koriand'r would hate them but sacrifices had to be made to become the 'cool' aunt and she was willing to make them.

Dick watched his wife and daughter fly around the apartment in excitement with a smile on his face while he packed, Mar'i had fallen in love with Conner, Adrien and Marinette while watching the videos and the fact that she was soon going to meet them in person had her bouncing off the walls. Koriand'r was exited that their daughter was going to meet children close to Mar'i's age that she wouldn't need to hide parts of herself with and Dick, Dick just wanted to hug his little brother. His death had hit him hard and for a long time he never thought that he would be able to heal from it, it had still hurt all of these years later but it was less all-consuming. But none of that mattered anymore because he was back! With a little family of his own! Dick looked to his smiling daughter as she flew, already planing play-dates.

Bruce was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration as the justice league squabbled with each other over the line, all he was asking was for someone to watch Gotham for a week or two. Was that really to much to ask? Why did they need to make everything into a debate?

"Why are you asking us this?" Dianna said as she silents the others, he sighed  
"As I've said TWICE now, I'm going on a family holiday"  
"Why now just get Nightwing to cover for you?" Bruce stared at Hal until he shrank backward  
"It's a family holiday" he said slowly like he was talking to a idiot  
"there's not much point if the whole family doesn't go" they all watch him weary like he's sentencing them to death, why does he put up with them again?  
"Alright" Clark says before they can start arguing again  
"I'll watch Gotham, Louis just said that it was OK though in exchange I'm supposed to ask if Jon can come too? Something about a video project they're working on for school?" Clark looks confused but Bruce knows what that means, Damian most have told Jon about Conner and now Jon wanted to meet him.  
"Of course Jon can come, Damian would likely feel better having someone his age that he knows with him" Clark nods his thanks and looks down to text his wife, Bruce knows that this might be a bad idea but Jason did say that this was going to be a family dinner. He just hopes that this ends well.

It's the night! Jason and his kids rush around the house making sure that every thing is perfect. He still feels the need to chuckle at the memory of his kids faces when he told them of the dinner on there way back from the Water Park followed by the shock from finding the video he posted, Conner had pouted the whole way home. It was hilarious. 'DING' Jason darted to the front door after another quick glance around, his kids skidding in after him. He gave the a quick look and when they all nodded he took a deep breath and opened the door. Bruce was standing right in front of the door. His siblings, niece, Damian's best friend and Alfred behind him. They both looked at each other for a moment then Jason gave him a watery smile.

"Hey Dad" the affect was instant, Bruce took a quick step forward and yanked him into a hug. Conner gently moved both of the crying adults then let everyone else in... until he saw the boy. It was like time stood still, the boy got nervous and started speaking rapidly  
"H..HI, I'm Jon and I'm your little brother. I know that this probably isn't what you thought would happen when you invited everyone for dinner but I've been trying to find you for years. Don't worry though! I didn't tell dad that you're here or anything! He thinks I'm doing a video project with Damian for school even though I know nothing about cameras and I hope you're not mad but I heard dad talking about you once years ago with mom and I was so mad that he turned you away because your family and..." Conner crouches in front of Jon and places his hands on the boys shoulders, Jon looks at him shyly.  
"Do you want me to teach you?" Jon blinks at him  
"What?"  
"About cameras? It can be a brotherly bonding thing to do while your here" Jon's eyes start to water  
"Really?" he whisperer  
"Really" Conner confirms then pulls the crying boy into his chest.

Dinner is set soon after, everyone sat around the big dinning table chatting happily. Damian's new painting is hung above the fireplace next to the one he made all those years ago. Mar'i, Adrien, Marinette, Damian and Jon are drinking grape juice (to feel like the grown ups) and talking about there hobbies, the katanas that Cassandra and Stephanie got them placed carefully ageist the wall behind them for when they're finished with dinner so that Damian can teach them some moves (he had brought two himself just in case and promised to let Jon borrow one so he could learn too). Stephanie, Tim and Conner where in a debate about the best computer software while Cassandra signed her exasperation at them (she was enjoying it but she had an image to uphold). And Dick, Koriand'r, Jason and Alfred where exchanging stories about parenting disasters they have had (everyone was surprised at how many Alfred had bout Bruce). Bruce sat and watched his family with a smile, they were finally all together after years apart and everything was perfect. Don't get him wrong, he knew that there were going to be bumps along the road but they would get through it because they were family and family didn't let each other get left behind.


End file.
